Numerous different types of bicycle locks are well known in the art. Two basic types are presently in use. First, a lock which can be placed about a frame portion of the bicycle and one of the bicycle wheels to prevent rotation of the wheel and thus render it impossible to ride the bicycle. Second, a housing structure secured to the bicycle and including a coiled cable, one end of which is exposed so that the same can be looped about a stationary object and relocked to the housing, thereby preventing physical removal of the bicycle itself from the area.
Both of the foregoing types of locks serve to diminish the risk of bicycle theft. However, certain disadvantages nevertheless exist in the available prior art types of locks. In the case of a simple padlock or bicycle lock, the same is generally separated from the bicycle when not in use and thus can become lost. This type lock is usually difficult to store by attachment to the bike and furthermore it does not prevent theft by physically carrying the bike away. The same situation obtains for cable type locks unless the housing incorporating the cable is secured to the frame of the bicycle. In this latter event, while it may be difficult to cut the cable, a thief oftentimes can simply remove the bracket structures securing the housing itself to the bicycle. Neither the padlock nor the cable type of lock provides for quickly securing and releasing bicycles for the frequent short periods of time when the bike may be left unattended.
It would be desirable to provide a bicycle lock which incorporates the useful features of both of the basic types of locks discussed above and yet in which the problems associated therewith are avoided.